Open House
House |episode = 3 |runtime = 46 minutes |season = 4 |image = BB_403_S.jpg |airdate = July 31, 2011 |writer = Sam Catlin |director = David Slade |previous = |next = |synopsis = Events spiral out of control at Jesse’s place. Skyler reluctantly asks for Saul’s help. Marie returns to an old pastime and a friend asks Hank for help. |viewers = 1.71 million }} "Open House" is the third episode from the fourth season of Breaking Bad and the thirty-sixth episode altogether. Teaser Walter White arrives at the superlab and hears the whirring sound of a surveillance camera tracking his every move: Gustavo Fring is watching him. Furious, he flips the bird to the camera. Summary Skyler White, frustrated because Walt won't return her calls, visits his apartment to discuss the car wash; Walt growls that he's facing far more pressing matters. Noticing the bruise on Walt's face from Mike Ehrmantraut's beating, Skyler tells Walt to go to the police, admit his crimes and tell them he fears for his life. That's the last thing Walt wants to do. At being pressed for details, Walt admits he got into a minor disagreement with a colleague over a 'business strategy', but the issue is resolved. Case closed: no police for Walt. Period. Skyler can hardly believe Walt's been in a "bar fight", then makes him promise she'll be informed if he's ever in danger. Marie Schrader attends a residential open house, posing as a recently divorced woman with a gifted son that she wants to home school, apparently up to something. Hank Schrader is watching softcore porn when Marie comes home. He quickly shuts off the television while Marie unpacks her shopping, along with a figurine she stole from the open house, hinting the resurface of her kleptomania. At the lab, Walt grumbles about the surveillance camera to Jesse Pinkman, who shrugs it off; doesn't seem like that big a deal to him as they suspected it was bugged before anyway. He asks if Walt would like to race go-karts with him after work. Walt, confused and disinterested says he has other plans, then asks Jesse how he's doing and if there's anything he should know. Without answering, Jesse points to Walt's bruised eye and asks Walt the same. At the condo with Walt and Skyler, Saul Goodman touts the Zen Nail Spa as the best way to launder money. "Ya bombed. It happens," Saul says about Skyler's attempt to purchase the car wash. Bogdan Wolynetz just needs an "attitude adjustment," contends Skyler, though she rules out instigating an IRS audit, INS raid or any violence. Walt thinks the car wash is a bad idea. That is, until Skyler manipulates him by mentioning Bogdan's affronts to Walt's manhood. Now, Walt's on board and insists they buy the business. Marie visits another open house and admires the owner's collection of spoons, describing herself to the agent as the childless wife of a retired astronaut. After the open house, the agent notices the spoon Marie remarked about is missing. That evening, Jesse races go-karts alone, shouting at the top of his lungs (a touch of 'scream therapy') as he takes a curve. He arrives home to a meth party that's spiraling out of control, with people fighting, having rough sex and vandalizing the house. Jesse sits down, lights a cigarette, and impassively watches the chaos. Marie attends another open house, this time presenting herself to its owners as the globetrotting wife of an illustrator, but she exits swiftly after the agent from the previous house recognizes her. Outside, the agent accuses her of stealing and they tussle over Marie's purse. It falls to the ground, revealing a picture frame Marie lifted from inside, with the photo of the couple as irrefutable proof of her theft. Hank, in bed, takes a phone call from Marie, from the police station. "Are you seriously doing this to me again?" Hank snarls, instructing her to sit tight while he makes a call. At the police station, Hank's colleague Sgt. Tim Roberts tells Marie that the homeowners are not pressing charges. When he asks if she wants to go home, Marie starts sobbing, unable to speak. While surrounded by the suds from Holly's baby bottles, Skyler is struck by an idea and calls Saul. On Walt and Skyler's orders, Saul sends a henchman named Patrick Kuby to the car wash, wearing a Bluetooth headset to pose as an environmental inspector. Kuby shows water samples to Bogdan and declares they're full of contaminants. Bogdan must replace his entire wastewater treatment system, and the state requires he cease operations until it's back up to code, Kuby says. Then we see that Skyler is feeding Kuby lines via her cell phone — this is her big idea, but it's not clear if the very frustrated Bogdan is biting. Tim visits Hank to solicit his help — as "a pal I just did a favor for" — in solving the Gale Boetticher murder. Showing Hank a copy of Gale's lab notebook, Tim speculates that it "pertains to some kind of methamphetamine superlab." Hank dismisses Tim's overture as "some sort of a charity thing," but halfheartedly agrees to review the notebook. He dismissively sets it on a pile of his minerals. At Skyler's house, after the phony environmental inspection, Walt and Skyler wait on word from Bogdan. Walt believes the scheme has failed, but Skyler refuses to concede. The phone rings — it's Bogdan calling with an offer to sell the car wash for $879,000. Skyler reduces her offer to $800,000, ignoring Walt's protests and hanging up when Bogdan balks. Walt thinks she's pushed it too far, Skyler disagrees. A few moments later, just as Skyler is fearing Walt is proven right, Bogdan calls back, and Skyler smiles with a hint of success. In his living room, Jesse balls up fifty-dollar bills and tosses them at the open mouth of a pants-less party guest passed out on the floor. "Yeah, bitch!" exclaims Jesse when he finally makes a shot, but no one reacts. Trying to breathe some life into the very unsavory and lethargic crowd, Jesse tosses his remaining cash into the air and watches his guests scramble after it. That lifts his spirits, but only for a moment. In a nearby car, Victor's replacement, Tyrus Kitt, watches Jesse's house, keeping tabs on his decline. At the White house, Walt toasts Skyler's unexpected success with a $320 bottle of champagne, which bothers Skyler. How does it look for an unemployed school teacher to make such a purchase? Walt accuses her of overreacting. "One slip-up in our story — that could ruin us," she argues. Then adds, it was the 'insignificant' duct-tape that lead to the whole Watergate Scandal thing, to illustrate her point. To which Walt says, "I'm not Richard Nixon," and insists she's just being paranoid. He stresses it was just one bottle of champagne, paid for in cash, and no one saw him. Walt, it seems, is unable to enjoy any part of his ill-gotten gains. Late at night, Hank watches television. Bored, anxious, and sleepless, he reaches for Gale's lab notebook and begins reading... Official Photos Episode-3-Walt-Skyler.jpg Episode-3-Saul.jpg Episode-3-Marie-Hank.jpg Episode-3-Walt-Skyler-2.jpg Episode-3-Hank.jpg Episode-3-Hank-Tim.jpg Trivia * The footage shown from the first-person perspective of Gus' camera is actual footage from the real camera. *The title of this episode refers to Marie's visits to multiple selling houses and taking articles on display, her kleptomania present again. Additionally, the title refers to Jesse leaving his house's doors open to strangers and junkies, even allowing them to take his possessions and destroying his house. *Marie's theft of a Hummel figurines was also perpetrated by Jimmy McGill in , incidentally also the third episode of the fourth season of Better Call Saul. *The Go-Kart facility shown was often used by Aaron Paul and crew in their off time. The location is Albuquerque Indoor Karting . *The junkie's monologue starting from "thousands of them all over the world coming right for us" is describing a zombie attack. On S4E02 of The Walking Dead, there is a scene of zombies pushing each others through a chain link fence. * The champagne enjoyed by Walt and Skyler after sealing the car wash deal is a bottle of vintage Cuvée Sir Winston Churchill, produced by the expensive label Pol Roger (apparently Churchill's favourite so they just named it after him.) Production Credits Starring= Starring *Bryan Cranston as Walter White *Anna Gunn as Skyler White *Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman *Dean Norris as Hank Schrader *Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader *RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. (credit only) *Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman *Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo Fring (credit only) *Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut (credit only) |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring *Nigel Gibbs as APD Detective Tim Roberts *Jennifer Hasty as Stephanie Doswell *Bill Burr as Patrick Kuby *Jeremy Howard as Sketchy |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring *Marius Stan as Bogdan *Lavell Crawford as Huell *Ray Campbell as Tyrus *Ralph Alderman as First Realtor *Delana Michaels as Female Homeowner *Jonathan Richards as Male Homeowner *Stephen Braddock as Partygoer Featured Music *'"Spasm"' by Dave's True Story (at the first open house we see Marie attend) *'"If I Had A Heart"' by Fever Ray (as the realtor notices the missing spoon, Jesse go-karts & then returns home) Memorable Quotes es: de:Offenes Haus Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Breaking Bad episodes